


I Wanna Be Yours

by they-lied (LiesArePartiallyTrue)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Cross-Generation Relationship, Digital Art, Fanart, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesArePartiallyTrue/pseuds/they-lied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has always been Scorpius' hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the awesome mod for setting this fest up, as well as capitu for the delicious prompt. I hope my fill lives up to your expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the author here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/16853.html)! ♥


End file.
